hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hoi Sam☆Nice Guy
Hoi Sam☆Nice Guy (開心☆ナイス街 Hoi Sam☆Naisu Gaai, lit. "Happy☆Nice Town") is the second image song for the character Hong Kong in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Motoki Takagi in the voice of Hong Kong. Lyrics Kanji= 「おいーっす、歌ができたんで…ついでに ちょっと衣装頑張ってみた的な…マジイケてると思うんですけど Pardon？ 見えない…的な ふぁっ！！！！」 ちょ・ちょいちょい・ちょちょ超 携帯 （カシャカシャ） 写メ撮って 集めるのが趣味 （的な） ぶっちゃけケータイみんなが持って普及率 （世界一） 係! 観光するなら 彌敦道（ネイザンロード）！ （ふ~！） 歓迎光臨 愉快的な （チェキラ！） イギリス仕込み 午後の紅茶 （ハイ・ティー） 歓迎光臨 楽しい的な （シェキナ！） 飲茶 奶茶（ないちゃ）チャチャ ナイス カルチャー （チャラ！） オー・マーイ・ガッ「ロハスロハス」 オー・マーイ・マイン「写メ いただきっすー」 外賣「それなんてテイクアウト?」 マジ圏外でも無問題 パネェ ツイてない！ 悩んだら 鵝頚橋(オウゲンキョウ)で 打小人 拝神婆が 厄払う 靴で小人打つ 占いはお寺で 求籤とか 聖杯とか… 黄大仙 火をつけて 線香！ 疲れたと思うなら 風水 試す的な? ランタオ島のパワースポット ハート・スートラ…パネェ 瞑想 いいけど トイレない 気を付けて 金魚 招け！ 金運 と・とうとう・東洋の 真珠って オレ！（的な？） 酔っぱらってー? ときに偽娘姿（マジヤバイ） ぶっちゃけ人口密度 世界一 鴨脷洲（アプレイチャウ） 係! 観光するなら 香港島! (いぇ〜！！）) 萬事盛意 愉快的な （チェキラ！） イギリス仕込み 紳士的に （レディーファースト） 身體健康 楽しい的な （チェキラ！） 颱風 カンフー ほあちゃー サプリ 漢方 （ヘルシーー！） オー・マーイ・ガッ「クーラー全開！」 オー・マーイ・マイン「エコじゃない…」 Oh well「空気きれいになる的な？」 マジMistake でも 無問題 ヤバイ 屋根なしのバスに乗って ネオン街 すりぬけて 買い物をする的な…女人街で 屋台にはかわいいもの・お土産もの （いっぱいいっぱい） 値切れ！値切ってナンボだし 雑多にもっと ディープでジャンク アッダルトでスリリーング 謎が謎 呼ぶ街よ…男人街 露店ではB級グルメとかいかがです？ 好好味！アジアン 最高！ 「チーッス、先生、歌ってみたんですけど ぶっちゃけ早口で意外と大変的な感じ的な？」 「衣装見えないのも残念、マジいけてるんですけど。」 「ふーそろそろ帰りたいんですけど…モモマン売り切れるし」 「･･････もう、いいすか？」 「…まだっすか…」 「ハァ…」 「わかりましたよ的な。」 いーあるさん！ オー・マーイ・ガッ「家賃高い…」 オー・マーイ・マイン「楽じゃないよ…」 Why oh why？「世界一高い的な」 マジ高騰 でも 算la パネェ やっばいほど 愛らしい 絶妙な 白と黒 幸せを呼ぶパンダ……売ります的な モッフモフでキュートな つぶら過ぎる瞳 Happyに！なる的な？Uh-huh 100箇所ほどもある 天后廟 パネェ 行く前に 食べたいマジ……マンゴープリン！ たくさんの神様 街ごとに いる的な 廟(みう)参拝 火をつけて 線香！ エアコンはキンキンで ガンガンに火を焚いて こだわりのスープで アツアツ 火鍋（ひなべ） デトックスするなら 漢方で 火鍋（フォーウー） 好好味！アジアン 最高！ 屋根なしのバスに乗って ネオン街 すりぬけて 買い物をする的な…女人街で 屋台にはかわいいもの・お土産もの いっぱいいっぱい 値切れ！値切ってナンボだし 好好味！アジアン 最高！ 分分鐘 開心☆ナイス街（ガイ） |-| Romaji= "Oi~ssu, uta ga dekitande… tsuide ni Chotto ishou ganbatte mita teki na… maji iketeru to omoun desu kedo Pardon? Mienai… teki na fua!!!!” Cho choi choi cho cho chou keitai (kasha kasha) Shame totte atsumeru no ga shumi (teki na) Bucchake keitai minna ga motte fukyuuritsu (sekaiichi) Hai! Kankou suru nara Neizanroodo! (fu~!) Fun jing gwong lam Yukai teki na (chekira!) Igirisu shikomi gogo no koucha (hai tii) Fun jing gwong lam tanoshii teki na (shekina!) Yamucha naaicha chacha Naisu karuchaa (chara!) Oo maai ga “Rohasu rohasu” Oo maai main “Shame itadakissuu” Ngoi maai “Sore nante teikuauto?” Maji kengai demo mou man tai Panee Tsuitenai! Nayandara ougenkyou de daa siu jan Baai san po ga yakuharai kutsu de kobito utsu Uranai wa otera de kau cim toka sing bui toka? Wong daai sin hi wo tsukete (senkou!) Tsukareta to omou nara fuusui tamesu teki na? Rantaotou no pawaa supotto Haato suutora… panee Meisou iikedo toire nai ki wo tsukete Kingyo maneke! Kinun To tou tou touyou no shinjutte ore! (teki na?) Yopparattee? toki ni jaanyan sugata (maji yabai) Bucchake jinkou mitsudo sekaiichi (apureichau) Hai! Kankou suru nara Honkontou! (ie~!) Maan si sing ji Yukai teki na (chekira!) Igirisu shikomi shinshiteki ni (redii faasuto) San tai gin hong tanoshii teki na (chekira!) Toi fung kanfuu hoachaa Sapuri kanpou (herushi~!) Oo maai ga “Kuuraa zenkai!” Oo maai main “Eko janai…” Oh well “Kuuki kirei ni naru teki na?” Maji Mistake demo mou man tai Yabai Yanenashi no basu ni notte neongai surinukete Kaimono wo suru teki na… neoi jan gaai de Yatai ni wa kawaii mono omiyage mono (ippai ippai) Negire! Negitte nanbo dashi Zatta ni motto diipu de janku addaruto de suririingu Nazo ga nazo yobu machi yo… naam jan gaai Roten de wa biikyuu gurume toka ikaga desu? Hou hou mei! ajian saikou! “Chiissu, sensei, utatte mitan desu kedo” “Bucchake hayakuchi de igaito taihen teki na kanji teki na?” “Ishou mienai no mo zannen, maji iketerun desu kedo.” “Fuu sorosoro kaeritain desu kedo… momoman urikireru shi” “……Mou, ii suka?” “…Mada ssu ka?” “Ha…” “Wakarimashita yo teki na.” “Ii aru san!” Oo maai ga “Yachin takai…” Oo maai main “Raku janai yo…” Why oh why? “Sekaiichi takai teki na” Maji koutou demo syun la Panee Yabbai hodo airashii zetsumyou na shiro to kuro Shiawase wo yobu panda…… urimasu teki na Moffu mofu de kyuuto na tsubura sugiru hitomi Happy ni! Naru teki na? Uh-huh Hyaku kasho hodo mo aru tin hau miu panee Iku mae ni tabetai maji…… mangoopurin! Takusan no kamisama gaigoto ni iru teki na Miu sanpai hi wo tsukete (senkou!) Eakon wa kinkin de gangan ni hi wo taite Kodawari no suupu de atsuatsu hinabe Detokkusu suru nara kanpou de foowuu Hou hou mei! Ajian saikou! Yanenashi no basu ni notte neongai surinukete Kaimono wo suru teki na… neoi jan gaai de Yatai ni wa kawaii mono omiyage mono (ippai ippai) Negire! Negitte nanbo dashi Hou hou mei! Ajian saikou! Fun fun zung Hoi sam☆naisu gai |-| English= “Yooooo, so since there’s a song… while I’m at it I kinda put some effort into my costume… I think I’ve got like, serious swag Pardon? You can’t see me…for real? Woah!!!!” Sup-sup-sup-sup-sup-super mobile (snap snap) It’s my hobby to take pics and collect them (I guess) Not gonna lie, everyone’s got a mobile phone, penetration rate (highest in the world) Yeah! If you’re going sightseeing then Nathan Road! (Fuu~!) Welcome this makes me kinda happy (Check it out!) Learned this from England - tea in the afternoon (high tea) Welcome, this is kinda fun (Shake it up!) Yum cha, Hong Kong milk tea, cha-cha Nice culture (frivolous)! Oh. My. God. “LOHAS LOHAS” Oh. My. Mind. “Gonna take a pic~” Take away “Is this delivery service for real?” Like, seriously, even if it’s way out of the way, no problem man Super Feeling unlucky? If it’s getting to you, go villain hitting at Ngo Keng Kiu A medium will perform an exorcism, and hit a paper doll with a shoe For fortune telling, go draw fortune sticks, or get a divine answer by throwing moon blocks at the temples… At Wong Tai Sin, light the fire of your incense! If you’re feeling tired, maybe you can give Feng Shui a try or something? A spiritual site in Lantau Island The Wisdom Path…is super Awesome for meditation, but there aren’t any toilets, so watch out Gold fish, bring me luck! (In money!) P-Pe-Pe-Pearl of the Orient is me! (I guess?) Got completely wasted? Ended up in a dress (totes sick) Not gonna lie, population density is highest in the world in Ap Lei Chau Yeah! If you’re going sightseeing then Hong Kong Island! (Yeah~!!) Good luck in everything This makes me kinda happy (Check it out!) Learned this from England - how to be a gentleman (ladies first) I wish you good health, this is kinda fun (Shake it up!) Typhoon, Kung Fu, WA-TAHH Supplements, Chinese herbal medicine (healthy~!) Oh. My. God. “Air conditioning in full blast!” Oh. My. Mind. “That’s not eco-friendly…” Oh well “The air will become cleaner, I think?” Seriously a Mistake, but, no problem man Awesome Riding on a roofless bus, cruising through the neon streets If you want to, like, go shopping… at Ladies Market There are stalls with cute stuff, souvenirs (lots and lots of them) Talk the price down! Haggling is what really counts For some more miscellaneous and deep junk, more for the adult and thrilling The street where mystery thickens… Temple Street Would you like to try some cheap eats at the street stalls? Absolutely delicious! Asian food is the best! “Yoooooo, Mister, so I kinda sang this song, But seriously, rapping is surprisingly, like, tough?” “It’s also a shame that no one can see what I’m wearing, I’ve got serious swag, y'know.” “Phew… I kinda want to go home already… I mean, the peach buns are gonna be sold out.” “…Can we go now?” “…Can’t we go yet?” “Haah…” “Okay fine, like, whatever.” One, two, three! Oh. My. God. “The rent is really expensive…” Oh. My. Mind. “It’s not easy…” Why oh why? “It’s like, the highest in the world” We have serious inflation, but, whatever Super They’re so adorable it hurts, the perfect balance of black and white Pandas that bring you happiness… we sell them, sort of So fluffy and cute, such big round eyes The kinda? Make you Happy! Uh-huh There are over 100 of them, Tin Hau Temple, so super Before I head there, I seriously wanna eat… mango pudding! So many gods, like, one in every street Pay homage at the temple, light the fire of your incense! The air conditioning at its max, the fire burning strong A steaming hot pot made with a carefully chosen soup base If you want to detox, have a Chinese herbal hot pot Absolutely delicious! Asian food is the best! Riding on a roofless bus, cruising through the neon streets If you want to, like, go shopping… at Ladies Market There are stalls with cute stuff, souvenirs, lots and lots of them Talk the price down! Haggling is what really counts Absolutely delicious! Asian food is the best! Every minute Happy☆Nice Town (Guy) Album This song was released on November 6, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 8 - China and Hong Kong, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Bù Zàiyì the Small Stuff ☆. This song is also the sixteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Trivia *The character 街 is read in Cantonese as "gaai" and has the meaning of "town". The title of this song is a pun on its phonetic similarity to the English "guy". Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs